


In the Dead of Night

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blasphemy, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Demon Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Dream Demon, Dream Sex, M/M, Magic Cock, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun may be the one physically marked, but Chanyeol is spiritually bound.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up kinda horny, kinda feeling like wanting to write something somewhat depraved, so I picked up my laptop and began to write, and then continued to write as I had breakfast. Being home alone is a blessing and I can't wait until I finally get my own apartment again so I can write smut whenever and wherever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this end up being a story filled with oneshot drabbles all connected to human!Baek and his demon!Yeol?  
> Most probably. Prepare your asses for the smut. Baekhyun already has.

 Tilting his hips, Baekhyun’s breath hitched as he _finally_ managed to find that sweet spot. It was _so hard_ to do on his own, but all of his hard work was easily rewarded as that buzzy, soothing feeling washed through his body, making his legs tremble.

 Working the dildo in and out of himself, Baekhyun’s breathing turned more and more shallow as the tip of the dildo slid against the sweet spot over and over again, lids drooping over unseeing eyes. It felt good, so good, even as his arm started to tire and his legs hurt from how tense his muscles were, it just felt so good-

 Fingers skimmed up Baekhyun’s thighs, wrapping around his hand and stilling it. Baekhyun gasped in a breath and let it out in a soft whine, turning his head to burrow his face against the mattress in frustration as the dildo was pulled out, leaving him so very empty, the buzzing quickly draining out of him.

 “My oh my, is my baby playing, and without inviting me?” a deep voice hummed against Baekhyun’s ear as a near scorching presence draped itself over his body, calling forth shivers to run down his spine.

 “You weren’t answering,” Baekhyun whispered, knowing that the silent words spoken into the mattress would be heard.

 They were always heard - even if they were not always acknowledged.

 “I know, I’ve been busy,” the voice said, actually sounding remorseful. It was a shame Baekhyun did not know if the remorse was a true feeling, or only acted to lure him into contentment and compliance. “No, you know that’s not true. There is no act with you, only me and all of me. Stop making me out to be the villain when we both know that’s far from the truth when it comes to you.”

 “Why are you in my head when you don’t like what you find in there?” Baekhyun asked, peeved and disgruntled - and still on edge. All of the skin on skin contact did not help in the least.

 “I love basking in your mind, in the purity and warmth of it, even when the bright light is clouded by distress and vexation. You wear your heart on your sleeve, but me having access to the innermost workings of your mind helps me identify _why_ you’re feeling this or that way, and how I can make everything alright again. I don’t like feeling how displeased you are with me, and I _hate_ that you feel so aggravated because of me, but I’d take that any day over being blissfully unaware of how you truly feel.”

_Such a sweet-talker._

 “Was that not what you fell for?”

 “No,” Baekhyun said - even though he knew it was a joke to try to lighten the atmosphere.

 And he knew that - of course he knew. He had explicit access to Baekhyun’s mind, no pretense in between thought and word, only the stark, naked truth.

 “You really are prickly today, dearest… I truly mean it when I say I’ve been busy, and that I would much rather have been lounging in your soothing presence, but it wasn’t possible. I… Someone needed my help, and I couldn’t deny him that.”

 Baekhyun tensed at that, instinctively trying to hide his reaction even if logically he knew that it was a futile attempt - considering the mindreading.

 “Stop it, you know you’re the only bearer of my mark.” A hand found its way between the mattress and Baekhyun’s chest, fingers gliding over suddenly pleasantly burning skin. “He’s not like you, he’s like me, and in a similar situation as I am, with someone like you. He’s always been more reckless, more open and obvious in his feelings, and that’s not a good trait when tangled up with a human lover.”

 As the softest of kisses was pressed against his shoulder, images flashed past in Baekhyun’s mind, not his own, but memories granted to him. The telepathy did not have to be a one-way street, but as Baekhyun saw the gathered masses, the fires, the inquisition and following tribunal, he was once more reminded of why he prefered not having full access.

 “I’m sorry, I know. But I need you to understand. As long as you understand me, I don’t need anything else.”

 Exhaling heavily, Baekhyun reached up with a hand, letting it get grasped and pressed against a warm cheek, offering silent support. So whipped. He truly was damned, too far gone, beyond redemption and salvation.

 “You think you’re so funny, but you’re really not…”

 Baekhyun could not help but smile at that. “Is that why I can feel your smile against my skin? You adore me too much to not indulge me, and you adore and indulge me because you enjoy my humor. I know you, Chanyeol, there’s no use in denying it.”

 The sharp teeth digging into his shoulder, without breaking skin, was more than enough of an answer for Baekhyun, even with the telepathic link for now closed off.

 “Distract me?” Chanyeol mumbled after he had released his hold and soothingly licked over the bite.

 “Why are you asking me to do something when we both know that it’s you who do it?” Baekhyun asked, because it was. Chanyeol did, and Baekhyun was distracted. How could a mere mortal withstand the power of a demon - or offer the same in return?

 “I’m not asking you to do anything, really, I’m asking for your permission to allow me to lose myself in you and distract myself from everything else going on,” Chanyeol replied as he pressed soft kisses across Baekhyun’s skin, scraping his teeth against Baekhyun’s spine.

 “Is this really the way to do it?” Baekhyun questioned, because from the little he had seen, he was not sure sex really was the best kind of distraction right now.

 “Should I really let all of this meticulous preparing go to waste?” Chanyeol countered, voice now dripping with intoxicating darkness - and that was the last push Baekhyun needed to give in.

 “I’m all yours,” Baekhyun hummed, and no sooner had he given his permission did Chanyeol fully descend upon him, pressing him into the mattress and positively devouring him.

 Baekhyun’s waning erection was quickly revived as Chanyeol made his way down his spine with teeth and tongue. Chanyeol absolutely worshipped Baekhyun’s butt and thighs, showing his devotion to them at any given opportunity, singing his praise and reverence in the way he marked the flesh. And who was better than an unholy fiend to deify someone else than God?

 “Ah, it’s been so long since last I was able to taste your sweet sin,” Chanyeol murmured, speech almost slurred. “I feel drunk on your intoxicating scent, you smell so lovely when aroused…”

 Then the lips against him disappeared, and Baekhyun was manhandled onto his back, finally able to see his lover. Chanyeol was hovering above him, red hair tousled and lips just slightly swollen, looking like the depraved angel that he was.

 “ _Fallen_ angel. Let me lead you down into salacity, my precious little Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol purred as he leaned down, covering Baekhyun from head to toe with delicious warmth from his skin.

 “You corrupted me a long time ago,” Baekhyun sighed against slowly descending lips, a gleeful snicker pouring from Chanyeol and into Baekhyun as they finally kissed.

 Baekhyun was sure he would never get fully used to Chanyeol’s kisses, especially not the kisses given when Chanyeol was half out of his mind from lust. He had a harder time controlling himself then, kissing all of Baekhyun’s oxygen away but at the same time granting him more. It was confusing to say the least, trying to work out how that worked, so Baekhyun simply did not. He just kissed back with as much fervor as he could give, deriving pleasure from the way it drove Chanyeol equally as crazy as Chanyeol drove him.

 In a few ways, they were not equal, but in this they were.

 The familiar surge inside of Baekhyun began, and with an unnatural strength he rolled them both over, until he was on top. He knew he was grinning a bit too widely, his sight sharper than it should be, but he was used to it by now.

 Chanyeol could connect with Baekhyun and extend his powers to him without any aid, but it was the strongest and most effortless - automatic, really - through sex.

 “You look like a vengeful angel, sent to destroy me,” Chanyeol whispered, hands falling to Baekhyun’s thighs, _squeezing._ “My everything is yours to do with as you please.”

 “There’s no need in offering what I’ve already stolen,” Baekhyun said, a giggle in his voice.

 The dark magic coursing through him helped unlock the various things Baekhyun kept hidden inside, privy only to Chanyeol. In some ways, Chanyeol had indeed corrupted Baekhyun - but he had been well on his way to Hell even before the demon had swooped in to seduce him.

 “So sly, my gorgeous little imp,” Chanyeol purred, pushing himself up, arms outstretched to embrace Baekhyun - but placing a hand on Chanyeol’s sternum, Baekhyun pushed him back down.

 “I’m still not happy with you,” Baekhyun said, a frown on his face. “You could’ve let me know in some way. I thought we were past the early days of our relationship, where I was nothing more than entertainment to you.”

 Concern clouded Chanyeol’s eyes as his forehead creased, one hand reaching up to wrap around Baekhyun’s wrist, keeping Baekhyun’s hand firmly against his skin.

 “We are-” Chanyeol began, but Baekhyun placed his free hand over Chanyeol’s mouth to silence him.

 “You owe me for the radio silence, demon, and for making me worry,” Baekhyun continued, tilting his head just slightly to the side, exposing his neck in the way he knew Chanyeol loved, eyes hooded as he looked down at the fallen one beneath him.

  _Anything and everything._

 Baekhyun smirked at that, feeling the truth in those words reverberate through him.

 “No touching,” Baekhyun murmured, easily sliding his hand out of Chanyeol’s loosened grip, “no talking,” Baekhyun continued as he slid his fingers from Chanyeol’s lips and down his front, “just me _taking._ ”

 Chanyeol’s eyes burned red, the hellfire flaring inside of him and making him burn even hotter, and had Baekhyun not been marked with the flying Phoenix, etched into the skin a little to the left of his sternum, right above his heart, he would have perished.

 As it was, the rising temperature only fired Baekhyun on even more, spreading goosebumps across his skin.

 Getting up on his knees, Baekhyun pointed down at Chanyeol, pinning him with a hard stare. “Stay.”

 Holding his hands up in front of his chest to mimic paws, Chanyeol’s lips formed around a single word - _‘woof’._ Baekhyun pursed his lips at it, but he knew that it was a lost cause; even if Chanyeol did not feel it through his mind, he could still see it clearly on Baekhyun’s face.

 Moving off of the demon, Baekhyun searched around for the lube, returning to his previous position after he found it. Chanyeol was looking as if he was lounging beneath him, utterly unbothered by anything - even the for sure near painful erection currently pressing against the back of Baekhyun’s thigh.

 It was a shame Baekhyun was in no mood to play, even if the thought of having Chanyeol beg did cause him to twitch a little. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at it, but Baekhyun only smiled sweetly, saving that particular thought for later.

 Sliding backwards onto Chanyeol’s thighs, Baekhyun uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount onto one palm. He himself was already good to go, the dildo he had been playing with not smaller enough than Chanyeol to really make too big of a difference - but lube was still needed.

 Wrapping his pretty fingers around the scorching length, Baekhyun began to apply and spread the generous amount of lube, watching with rising satisfaction how Chanyeol tried to continue with his unbothered act, quickly spiraling deeper and deeper, until his muscles were clenched hard, covered in a light sheen of sweat. Adding a little twist, Baekhyun huffed out a laugh at the snarl it earned him, not in the least afraid of the annoyance behind the sound.

 One, he knew Chanyeol would never do anything to him that Baekhyun did not want, not out to scare Baekhyun but to make his impatience clear.

 Two, even if Chanyeol had not explicitly promised to adhere to Baekhyun’s rules, he would still honor them, and without a doubt not rescind until Baekhyun was brokenly begging for him to touch and to move. He was a demon, after all, feasting on despair, seeing Baekhyun’s carnal anguish as a banquet all laid out for him only.

 Shivering and gasping, shoulders moving up as his head ticked to the side, Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered shut as the overwhelming arousal flooded the connection between them. Chanyeol might have enhanced it, most probably had, but it was without a doubt still naturally strong, leaving Baekhyun with a dry throat and aching body.

 Putting a hand on Chanyeol’s chest to balance himself as he quickly rearrange himself, Baekhyun almost slipped from the lube still on it, not caring in his urgency. He was obviously being played, but he would have ample time to be annoyed over it later.

 Grasping Chanyeol in one hand, Baekhyun’s nails sunk into the skin of Chanyeol’s abdomen as he exhaled and began to sink down, head falling further and further back the fuller he became, until he touched down, flush with Chanyeol.

 Feeling so right, Baekhyun let his head loll forwards as he bit down on his lower lip, watching through the haze as Chanyeol forced himself back under control - seemingly with great effort. But he succeeded, barely a shudder running through his muscles as he focused back on Baekhyun, who was relaxing and adjusting, and just _feeling._ Until Chanyeol had to be an asshole.

 Chanyeol’s figure blurred for a moment, stretching to the sides like the image on a misbehaving screen, flashing another form on top of Chanyeol’s human one for a few short seconds - the one residing beneath Chanyeol’s glamour. Pure black eyes where the sclerae was completely indiscernible from the irises, with wispy veins extending from them to form an almost lace-like dark pattern across pale skin, rosy lips parted to show hints of fangs. Long, black hair spilled across the bed, looking so silky and shiny, two pairs of horns nestled into it, above which a crown rested. Black tattoos stood out in relief against the pale skin, wrapping around bulky muscles, some broken up by the scars of various battle wounds. And, of course, starting from just below the elbows, beginning as dusting and darkening as it traveled further down to become pitch black at the claw-like fingertips - the soot-like markings making it look as if the demon’s limbs had been burned in fire.

 Then Baekhyun blinked, and Chanyeol’s human form was back in place, _almost_ making Baekhyun doubt if he had seen right. But only almost. He had seen the demonic form before, and he knew Chanyeol could change back and forth faster than Baekhyun’s eyes could keep up.

 The little smile on Chanyeol’s lips that would have looked so innocent had it not been for the amusement dancing in red eyes let Baekhyun knew that he had done it on purpose, knowing how Baekhyun felt about his demonic form.

 Horns were pretty fucking hot, after all. They made Baekhyun all _horny._

 Frowning in irritation, Baekhyun decided to fight fire with fire.

 Pulling on the magic currently flowing inside of him, Baekhyun layered his own glamour on top of his human form. But instead of going demonic, he went angelic. He had seen a simulation of what he might have looked like had he been born an angel instead of mortal, and knew that if he focused hard enough, he could project the image onto himself.

 After all, the greatest creature to conquer and corrupt for a demon was an angel.

 Biting down on his lower lip as he felt the image fall in place, Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, seeing shimmering, silver hair fall down across his shoulder, a mirror opposite to Chanyeol’s darkness. Slowly, he rose up, before he fell down again, the whimper he let out only half faked.

 With a growl, Chanyeol swiped through the air with a demonic, clawed hand, centimeters away from Baekhyun’s face, tearing the glamour right off of him as Baekhyun laughed.

 “Two can play that game, so don’t fuck with me when you’re lending me your powers,” Baekhyun taunted the demon as he leaned back, placing his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs for leverage.

 Maybe this was the day when Chanyeol would finally break first, but Baekhyun was not holding his breath.

 Intent on taking everything that he could, just like he had said, Baekhyun began to move. His arms were still feeling a bit tired after all of the exercise they had gotten before Chanyeol had shown up, his thighs were not faring much better, and Baekhyun could not _quite_ aim right on his own, but he honestly did not care.

 He had missed this, had missed Chanyeol, had missed the intimacy and the fire, and even if it was not as perfect as it could be, Baekhyun thoroughly enjoyed himself, soaring high above as he impaled himself over and over again.

 Eyes closed and head lolled back, Baekhyun startled out of his haze as one hand slid up to cradle his neck, the other one sliding around his back to hold him close to a chest. In seconds, Chanyeol had rearranged them, getting up on his knees as well, into a better position.

 “Chanyeol…,” Baekhyun whispered, a smile taking over his lips as the demon helped him rock back and forth.

 “I’m taking pity on you, my love,” Chanyeol murmured against Baekhyun’s neck, before straightforward assaulting it.

 “You grew impatient,” Baekhyun argued in a shaky voice as he slid his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair and _clung._

 “Whatever you say,” Chanyeol agreed, and then no more words were exchanged.

 It did not take long before Chanyeol had lowered them both to the mattress, Baekhyun wrapping his legs around a slim waist as Chanyeol really went to town. He was an expert on Baekhyun’s body, like through magic finding Baekhyun’s prostate, sliding against it in a continuous massage to drive Baekhyun positively out of his mind.

 And it was near painful, the constant stimulation, but Baekhyun knew that the reward would be so much better if he just withstood it, knew that no matter what, Chanyeol was able to hold him down and in place for long enough and more to assure that Baekhyun got that ultimate orgasm.

 Which was exactly what was happening, as Baekhyun was begging for mercy, writhing beneath Chanyeol to try to get away from the onslaught, feeling like he was about to actually literally explode - head snapping back as he choked when the thin string finally snapped inside of him, nails digging into Chanyeol’s back. And then Chanyeol reopened the telepathic link between them, pouring all of his own lust and pleasure into Baekhyun, mixing them together for them to drown in - and drown Baekhyun did.

 Blinking his eyes open, the first thing Baekhyun noticed was lips pressing soft kisses against various parts of his face, making him scrunch his nose up as one was placed on the tip of it.

 “Ah, there you are,” came Chanyeol’s voice next, the softest of chuckles in his voice as he pulled back enough for Baekhyun to be able to see him without crossing his eyes.

 “I blacked out?” Baekhyun asked, having to clear his throat twice before he was able to use it.

 “You did,” Chanyeol confirmed, one arm continuing to hold Baekhyun close, as one hand trailed up and down one of Baekhyun’s thighs, raising goosebumps in their wake. “I almost began to worry.”

 Baekhyun chuckled at that, catching Chanyeol’s wandering hand to tangle their fingers together. “Guess that’s what happens when you’re no longer used to dark magic sex.”

 “It’s not dark magic sex,” Chanyeol corrected with a frown, lifting their clasped hands to bop Baekhyun’s nose. “Sex is pure, no matter what you mortals are being taught. It’s neutral, neither good nor bad, able to empower any kind of being. Including angels. Nephilim does not only exist because of angels being horny assholes like the rest of us.”

 “So angels are only human, huh?” Baekhyun said, lifting an eyebrow, making Chanyeol smile. “Considering everything, were you a horny asshole, or in need of a recharge?”

 “Neither,” Chanyeol said, peaceful expression on his face as he placed their connected hands against Baekhyun’s cheek, thumb stroking back and forth over Baekhyun’s cheekbone. “I was a bit of a _purist_ , I guess, not liking to spend time amongst the humans. Nowadays I’ve discovered how great you all actually can be, but I was too proud, too arrogant, in my youth.”

 “Imagine that,” Baekhyun mused. “Would not have guessed that. How many people have you seduced and marked as your own now again?”

 “Only you, my dearest Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol contentedly sighed, untangling their fingers to place Baekhyun’s hand against his cheek, and his own hand against Baekhyun’s cheek.

 There was this kind of open and vulnerable expression on Chanyeol’s face, now blue eyes so very soft as they roamed across Baekhyun’s features, followed by his gentle fingertips.

 “I may be the one able to read thoughts, able to incite various feelings and reactions, able to grant wishes for various prices and cause strife deep enough to seep through entire lineages, but it is _you_ who are the true master here,” Chanyeol whispered, opening his mind for Baekhyun to see just how truthful his words were. “You may bear my mark on your body, but I wear yours on my heart. _I_ am the one spellbound, with no chance of escape.”

 Feeling that familiar warmth inside of him, Baekhyun smiled as he pulled Chanyeol down into a soft, lingering kiss.

 “Strange way of saying that you love me, but I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, guys, I'm on a hiatus, just so you know!  
> Also me: *writes a shitload and posts, but not the things I should*  
> Sigh, I really can't deal with myself...

 “Y-you really need to s-stop doing t-that,” Baekhyun said with a groan, muscles twitching.

 “Do what?” a silky-smooth, deep voice asked, amusement dripping from it.

 “S-stealing my dildo,” Baekhyun answered, squeezing his eyes closed as he flexed his fingers. He knew that if he released now, it would feel worse than not releasing at all. “So c-close…”

 “Oh, my _sincerest_ apologies, I wasn’t out to steal anything, neither your dildo, nor,” a blunt tip pressed against Baekhyun’s entrance, in the next moment being pushed inside and making Baekhyun scream as a near punishing tempo was immediately set, “your orgasm.”

 Body set ablaze as Chanyeol so expertly dragged the dildo against his front wall, Baekhyun saw stars explode in front of his vision as his entire body shook from the force of it. It was maddening, Baekhyun sure he was going insane as his muscles were drawn tighter and tighter, winding around his lungs until he could no longer breathe - and then releasing on a choked cry.

 As the waves crashed over him, Baekhyun was half turned over, drawn into a messy kiss he could barely even reciprocate as the white noise still filled his head. But Chanyeol said he relished in savouring the taste of bliss on Baekhyun’s tongue, no matter how far gone Baekhyun was, and enjoying the kisses as well, Baekhyun did not mind it in the least. Rather, they helped cushion the fall back down to earth from cloud nine, allowing him to soften the impact of the landing.

 Baekhyun shuddered as the dildo slowly slipped out, clenching around nothing as his orgasm ebbed away, leaving him drained. He did not like the empty feeling that followed, though - and in the next second, he felt Chanyeol shift above him, before scorching heat was pressing against him.

 “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispered, breath hitching around a moan as the head slipped inside, his entrance being more than stretched enough to accommodate properly. The still-going, though very weakened, contractions further helped.

 “I know, just wait a moment,” Chanyeol whispered against his skin, following the words with kisses, and Baekhyun tried to relax through the oversensitivity.

 Then they were flush against each other, Baekhyun all full again, Chanyeol like a blanket on top of him - and Baekhyun had a realization or two.

 “Keeping me warm and full, huh?” Baekhyun asked, grinning widely, still so very breathless.

 “You’re in desperate need of a nap and I can wait for my turn, so I thought I’d offer you my services,” Chanyeol answered, moving his arm in beneath Baekhyun’s head, followed by one of Baekhyun’s pillows to make it more comfortable.

 “Pretty sure this counts as cock-warming, meaning it’s _me_ offering _you_ my services,” Baekhyun corrected through a yawn.

 “Thank you, Baekhyunnie, for so graciously offering your services to me,” Chanyeol cooed, pulling Baekhyun even closer and making him laugh.

 “No problem, Chanyeollie. I’ll probably sleep for a while, though, are you going to stay hard through it all? Won’t that be painful?”

 “I’m not a demon for nothing, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol snorted, burying his face against Baekhyun’s neck to nibble at the skin there. “Keeping myself hard, especially inside of your delicious heat, is far from straining. Keeping myself _flaccid_ in your presence, though, that’s a whole other situation.”

 “You’re so stupid,” Baekhyun said as he flicked Chanyeol’s forehead, feeling a bit flustered and taking some satisfaction in the hiss Chanyeol let out.

 “Yet here you are, my very own personal cock-warmer,” Chanyeol retaliated. “You must _really_ love me, huh?”

 “Somehow, though I don’t know how, I do,” Baekhyun deadpanned, giggling as Chanyeol bit down on his skin. “You can’t expect me to not fire back!”

 “I gave you a wonderful orgasm, you should be kind to me,” Chanyeol said with a clearly audible pout, before turning a bit more serious. “I’m extremely happy, more than I could ever express, that you love me. Had I not been a demon, I would have called myself blessed.”

 “I think ‘blessed’ works for all creatures, honestly, or it’s at least a good enough placeholder until we find a better word,” Baekhyun mumbled, before giving yet another yawn.

 “That sounds good. Now sleep, you need it, and I’ll be here when you wake again,” Chanyeol murmured, pressing a palm against his burning mark, and Baekhyun sighed as he sunk further into the embrace, deeper into his mind - and then away.

 

 When Baekhyun came to again, slowly being dragged from the comfortable depths, the first thing he noticed was the warmth. Snuggling closer to it, he then noticed another thing - the full feeling inside of him.

 Chanyeol was lying half on top of him, his legs enclosing Baekhyun’s and pelvis still flush with Baekhyun’s behind. Maybe it was the position that kept them continuously connected, or maybe it was some of that demon magic. Baekhyun had no idea, really, but that did not matter.

 Chanyeol was obviously deeply asleep, snoring softly in Baekhyun’s ear. It was adorable, to be very honest - this big and bad extremely powerful demon, sleeping like a baby in Baekhyun’s bed, draped over him to keep him warm and safe.

 Utterly lovely, really.

 Closing his eyes again, Baekhyun began to hum softly, brushing his fingers up and down the arm Chanyeol had placed over his waist to hold him close. If anyone had told him, before all of this happened, that he would be sharing a bed with a fallen angel-turned-demon and feeling so comfy and loved and domestic he was close to bursting, Baekhyun would have laughed them straight in the face.

 Yet here he was, embraced from all sides and angles by his very own pet demon, marked and claimed for life. Himself having marked and claimed right back as well.

 “If I could always wake up to your mind sunny and your rectum tight, I wouldn’t need anything else,” Chanyeol hummed, tightening his grip on Baekhyun as he apparently came awake.

 “You ass! Here I was, having a great time, and you just had to ruin it!” Baekhyun hissed, slapping Chanyeol’s shoulder and arm repeatedly as the demon laughed and tried to catch Baekhyun’s hand. “This is why we can’t have nice things!”

 “I’m sorry, please forgive me,” Chanyeol said once he had managed to catch Baekhyun’s hand, using his height to his advantage as he was able to stay inside of Baekhyun as he got up on an elbow and look down at Baekhyun’s face properly, without contorting Baekhyun into an uncomfortable arch. “Would you believe me if I said that all of this happiness scares me and I need to joke about it to handle it?”

 “Nope,” Baekhyun immediately deadpanned. “You’re cheesier than cheese, not at all afraid of professing your undying love for me.”

 “Okay, now you’re exaggerating, I’m not professing my undying love for you often enough for you to be able to label me unafraid of doing so,” Chanyeol protested, before frowning and tilting his head. “Do I?”

 “Shouldn’t _that_ be enough of an answer for you?” Baekhyun asked, watching as Chanyeol pursed his lips in thought.

 “Oh, well, it’s true nevertheless,” Chanyeol said, settling down behind Baekhyun once more with a pleased sigh.

 “Cheesiest demon to ever have existed,” Baekhyun tutted. “Aren’t you supposed to be some kind of prince of hell?”

 “Indeed I am, why do you think I wear a crown?” Chanyeol asked, making Baekhyun shrug.

 “Megalomania?” he suggested, making Chanyeol chuckle.

 “Well, you’re not completely wrong… I _have_ been called arrogant and presumptuous on a number of occasions,” Chanyeol hummed a bit absently.

 “I’m really not surprised,” Baekhyun deadpanned. “But still, prince of hell? I think you need more than a large ego for that.”

 “Oh, but there’s so much more than that, dear Baekhyunnie… Corruption of a pure soul, intimate and continuous carnal knowledge of another man and _outside_ of holy matrimony, yearning and craving for ownership of another creature, lusting for body, heart _and_ soul, worshipping and putting a mere mortal above God,” Chanyeol purred against Baekhyun’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “What is that, greed, lust, gluttony… Some pride as well, plus a whole lot of blasphemy, and that is only _part_ of my sins in relation to _you._ ”

 “I don’t think I was ever pure,” Baekhyun breathlessly replied, Chanyeol chuckling in response.

 “You _were_ , but you also got well on your way to full corruption on your own before I arrived to seduce you,” Chanyeol said, humming as he rolled fully on top of Baekhyun, digging his fingers into the flesh of one of Baekhyun’s thigh, dragging them up towards his hip to leave burning trails in their wake. “You’re actually still not fully corrupted, I can feel the weakened fight the heavenly light is putting up inside of you…”

 Moaning as Chanyeol rolled his hips, Baekhyun reached down to intertwine their fingers, needing something to hold on to as his body was fully waking up.

 “Use my body for sin, I’m all yours for the taking,” he whispered, loving the gleeful cackle Chanyeol let out, and Baekhyun could easily imagine him excitedly clap his hands - had he not been holding on to Baekhyun currently.

 Continuing to roll his hips to warm them both up, Chanyeol painted less permanent marks across Baekhyun’s neck and shoulders; less permanent but more obvious than the one above his heart. Baekhyun was sure that by the time Chanyeol was done, his neck would be broadcasting his unavailability to everyone but the most determined and stubborn of possible suitors.

 “ _Mine_ ,” Chanyeol growled, snapping his hips forwards and making Baekhyun lose his breath for a moment.

 “Who’s mark did I accept?” Baekhyun murmured, to humor and indulge Chanyeol, lifting his hips slightly to get a better angle.

 “Mine,” Chanyeol answered, and then Baekhyun was pulled up onto his knees.

 Held firmly against Chanyeol’s chest, Baekhyun somehow managed to lock his knees in place to stay upright, head falling back to rest against Chanyeol’s shoulder as the demon worked in and out of him.

 Even with his mouth dropped open, it was hard to breathe, pleasure clogging his veins and pulling his entire body taut. But Baekhyun would not have it any other way, so utterly losing himself in all of the sensations - and even more so as Chanyeol allowed the connection between their feelings to form, flooding each other with overwhelming lust.

 And when Chanyeol wrapped their entangled fingers around Baekhyun’s weeping erection, Baekhyun almost collapsed, Chanyeol being the only thing holding him up. Thank Satan or whatever for inhuman strength and salacious minds.

 Turning his head to the side, Baekhyun managed to get his mouth to Chanyeol’s neck, biting down on the skin to muffle his increasingly louder noises. That was one of the best things about Chanyeol, his near indestructibility that made it so that Baekhyun did not have to worry about doing any real harm to his lover. Which was a good thing, considering his entire body clamping down before letting go in a shudder as he spilled over their joined hands and his own chest, orgasm prolonged by the steady stream of arousal over the connection, then Chanyeol’s climax joining his own.

 Baekhyun’s teeth were still latched around Chanyeol’s skin as Chanyeol sat back down, their chests heaving in tandem as they began to calm down, but Chanyeol did not seem too bothered by the bite. Even if Baekhyun had not been marked, it would have been impossible for him to go back to sleeping with mere mortals again. He had been truly ruined for anyone but Chanyeol, and he truly had no regrets.

 “Time to let go, my little vampire, or you’ll get an achy jaw,” Chanyeol whispered in a slightly ruined voice, using his fingers to pry Baekhyun’s mouth from his neck. It was the hand that had been holding on to Baekhyun’s, now stained white.

 It was funny how they had a tendency to stain each other.

 Tiredly, Baekhyun flicked his tongue out across Chanyeol’s skin, not so much because he particularly enjoyed licking cum from someone - though he did not feel any reluctance for it - but because he sometimes liked being a little shit.

 “Oh, sweetheart, you’re not ready for what you’re asking for, I think you’d prefer to be able to walk at least without _too_ much pain tomorrow,” Chanyeol murmured into Baekhyun’s ear, before he lowered him down onto the bed and pulled out.

 Groaning at the empty and dripping feeling, Baekhyun felt too boneless to actually do anything about it, and then Chanyeol was back with a damp towel, cleaning Baekhyun up properly, before rejoining him in the bed.

 “I made sure to keep you on one side of the bed, so wouldn’t need to change the sheets before sleeping again,” Chanyeol said, sounding rather pleased with himself.

 “You did great, sweetheart,” Baekhyun said, softly patting Chanyeol’s cheek as he yawned. Demon sex really was draining, huh.

 “It is, yes, but thankfully you have nowhere to be for a few hours,” Chanyeol answered with a chuckle.

 “Plus a great heater beside me, can it get any better than this? Great orgasm, nowhere to be, all the warmth I could ever need…,” Baekhyun said with a smile, cuddling closer to his prince of darkness and debauchery who accepted him with open arms and a soft laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They cute :<  
> Also, this chapter has 2222 words according to GDocs. Yay for word magic!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'll expose quite the bit about myself with these little drabbles. Regrets? None.


End file.
